


Expanding The Family

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Siblings, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: After the events on Dragon Mountain Geralt and Jaskier have split up. Geralt and Eskel are in a tavern when they are approached by some surprising people who have some interesting things to say to Geralt, and some interesting information about Jaskier for the Witchers. The story of two kidnapped Witchers, and Jaskier's terrifying siblings. SLASH
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 62
Kudos: 597
Collections: Animal Friends, Geralt is Sorry, Just.... So cute...





	1. You!

"You!" Geralt and Eskel's heads snapped up at the shout and at the irate man storming towards them.

"Fuck, look we're just having a drink, whatever you have against witchers we don't want trouble, we just…"

"Oh I have nothing against Witchers!" The man snapped interrupting Eskel. "I have something against fucking him!" He reached their table and dumped his mug of ale over Geralt's head.

"What?" Eskel blinked.

"You are a cruel, horrid, prick who doesn't deserve friends and you certainly don't deserve my little brother!"

"HIM!" The bellow was followed by a second man storming towards the table and before either Witcher could do anything dumped his bowl of stew over Geralt's head.

"Wh…"

"You're an absolutely dick!" The second man snarled.

"Absolute dick!" The first man agreed.

"I can not believe you! All the years that he gave you!"

"All the time, and loyalty and care!"

"And that is how you treat him!"

"You are a knobhead!"

"YOU!" The third shout had Geralt's eyes widening in panic before a woman threw a large glass of wine into Geralt's face leaving the Witcher spluttering.

"What the hell is going on?!" Eskel held up his hands.

"This is for what he did to our brother!"

"Brother?" Geralt spluttered while trying to wipe the drink from his face.

"Julien!" All three shouted.

"Jaskier?" Geralt gasped.

"You!" The Witchers watched as another person stomped over, thankfully sans anything in their hands. "I aught to kill you! You dirty scumbag! I'm going to rip you limb from limb you…"

"Now now you're not going to be killing the Witcher," A pleasant voice laughed and a man walked over, very clearly one of the siblings.

"Thank you, perhaps we could calm down, stop throwing things and talk?" Eskel relaxed a little, but then the man carried on as though the dark haired Witcher hadn't spoken.

"I'm the oldest, I get to kill him," the man beamed and actually started rolling up his sleeves.

"As lovely as that would be Julien would not forgive us if we did kill him," Another woman drifted over, and Geralt's breath caught because it was like looking at a female Jaskier.

"We could be really good at hiding the body," the second man who had come over said hopefully.

"He would still know," The first man said a little mournfully.

"Could we still beat him a little?" the first woman threw her hands up frustrated.

"Look, I deserve it, but you're human, you will just hurt yourself and Jaskier will hate me even more so… Buck!" Geralt yelped in unexpected pain as he felt his nose crunching and blood starting to drop down his nose.

He and Eskel looked stunned at the second woman who was calmly rubbing the blood off her knuckles and looking as though she had just hit a feather pillow instead of a Witcher.

"Ah Knobhead, who said we were human?" the third man grinned, and while the grin itself would have been alarming, the sharp teeth in the grin made it doubly so.

"Fuck," Eskel sighed drooping into his chair.


	2. Geralt The Idiot

Somehow Geralt and Eskel found themselves strong armed up the stairs and into one of the rooms, another of the guests giving them a strange look as they all piled into the tiny room. It was more than a squash, and the two Witchers found themselves sitting on the bed staring at the siblings surrounding them.

"What did you mean by not human?" Geralt asked quietly.

"We're all shifters. And Julien is the baby of the family," The eldest brother cracked his knuckles. "I am Antoni,"

"Karina," The oldest sister smirked, Geralt blood staining her dress uncaringly.

"Tymon," The next brother hadn't blinked as he stared intently at Geralt.

"Truda," The younger sister was glowering hard enough as though she could set him on fire.

"Kamil," The youngest brother and the first one that had approached them looked as though he wanted to strangle him.

"I don't know why I have to be here, I haven't even met the bard!" Eskel protested and then snapped his mouth shut when all five pairs of cornflower blue eyes turned onto him.

"Is he ok?" Geralt asked quietly.

"No, he is not!" Tymon snapped.

"Did you think he would be?" Kamil sneered.

"No, I have been looking for him, I wanted to apologise and try and make things right and…"

"And?" Antoni crossed his arms.

"And if he couldn't forgive me, I still wanted him to know I didn't mean it,"

"Which part didn't you mean?" Karina asked softly, and all the other siblings seemed to still and hand the floor to her.

"What?" Geralt blinked at her.

"How about the time you punched him when you first met? Or all the times you have told him to shut up? The times that you have kept him walking so long he gets blisters because you won't let him ride your horse? The time you called his life's passion fillingless pie? How about the fact your first wish on the Djinn nearly killed him? Perhaps you're sorry for constantly abandoning him to go chasing after the Witch who scorns and insults him in front of you and you say nothing?"

"Geralt," Eskel sighed disappointed next to him.

"I…"

"This man helped improve not only your reputation but ours as well, we have had a better and comfier life since...since he worked so hard to improve your reputation. People aren't as scared of us anymore and are more likely to pay us fairly, Toss A Coin has helped us all," Eskel frowned.

"I know, I know, I just.." Geralt looked up at the siblings. "You can do whatever you like to me, but please can you tell me where he is?"

"Why should we? We should keep you as far away from him as possible, he has wasted enough of his life on you!" Kamil growled.

"I know his time is limited and.."

"Limited?" Truda scrunched her nose.

"Idiot," Antoni snorted amused.

"What?" Geralt frowned.

"Oh," Truda snickered.

"What?" Geralt frowned, panic going through him even though the siblings were amused which meant that Jaskier wasn't likely to be hurt.

"Geralt, they said that they were his family, his siblings," Eskel sighed, and wonderful his brother was joining in now.

"Yes," Geralt scowled.

"And they're shifters," Eskel rubbed his brow in the way that he did when he was frustrated.

"Yes,"

"Wow, at least one of you two have brains, how he has managed to not get Julien killed I do not know," Karina snorted.

"Geralt, your Jaskier is a shifter," Eskel told him.

"No...but...he can't be...I would have known….right?" Geralt blinked.


	3. Kidnapped

Chapter Three

"Oh dear," Magda Pankratz sighed when she opened her front door and found 5 of her children on her doorstep with two Witchers between them.

"Did you kidnap them?" Blazej asked curiously stepping up behind his wife.

"Sort of," Karina shrugged.

"More details please," Magda waved her hand.

"Mum!" Tymon whined.

"More details or no dessert for 6 months!"

"The moron followed along like a lost puppy the minute we said that we were heading back to where Julien is," Antoni pointed at Geralt who grumbled under his breath at the description.

"We kidnapped this one because he seems to have the brain cell out of the two," Kamil pointed at Eskel who was just looking exasperated by this point.

"Oh dear," Magda sighed and stepped back into the house leading the children through along with the two Witchers who looked around curiously. Geralt especially, interested in seeing where his Bard had grown up.

They stepped into the living room and Geralt froze in the doorway staring at the fox that was curled up on the rug in front of the fireplace fast asleep and looking more than a little mournful even in its sleep.

"Jaskier?" Geralt breathing, knowing that scent so well it felt as though it was embedded into the fabric of his memory.

The fox started and sat up quickly, cornflower blue eyes staring at him with wide eyes. And then it started yipping in what called only be described as an irate manner.

"We did not kidnap him! How many times, we kidnapped that one!" Truda huffed pointing at Eskel who waved awkwardly at the man that he had heard so much about, but had never met.

"No, we did not hunt him down, we happened to be in the same inn!" Tymon shrugged. "Yes really! You told us not to hunt him down so we didn't, you bite too hard for us to risk your wrath, but you didn't say anything about what we should do if we came across him!"

Jaskier huffed loudly before turning around and lying back down in front of the fire his back pointedly turned to them.

"I came with them willingly," Geralt said quickly when Karina glowered at him and started rolling back her sleeves.

Jaskier's ears twitched but he did nothing else.

"I wanted to come and see you, I have been looking for you, I wanted...I needed...I am sorry Jaskier for what I said to you, it was unfair and undeserved, and...I am sorry,"

"I wouldn't do that if…" Antoni warned as Geralt reached out for Jaskier.

"I am so...ow fuck!" Geralt yelped shaking his hands after Jaskier's sharp little teeth dug into his hand.

"Jaskier no! Not the….bear," Magda sighed as the little fox turned into a big brown bear and flopped back down with a huff with his back to Geralt again.

"I deserved that, and more. I will...just be here till you're ready," Geralt said before walking to the corner to sit down against the wall.

"Is he really just going to...sit there?" Kamil asked Eskel as Geralt fell into a meditation, settled against the wall.

"Yeah, he is," Eskel nodded.

"Right, well, let's show you to a room considering my children decided to kidnap you, Eskel was it?" Magda asked kindly patting the Witcher gently on the arm.

"Oh, you don't have to I can…"

"Nonsense!" Magda waved him off. "Come let us get you settled and get some food for you, not your fault that your brother is an utter piece of shit," She said pleasantly patting his arm and wandering off leaving Eskel staring after her stunned while her children and husband snickered at the expression on his and Geralt's faces.


	4. Understanding

Chapter Four

Geralt edged closer to Jaskier who was now in the shape of a small house cat, curled into a tiny ball on the rug in front of the fire. He had unashamedly watched as Jaskier had shifted forms, fascinated as his form ripped and shifted before moving into the next shape he wished to take.

"I wish you had been able to tell me about this part of you,"

An ear flicking at him was the only sign that Jaskier had heard him.

"I hope that you didn't tell me because you thought I would hurt you or judge you, I hope you know that I would never judge you for something like this,"

Jaskier's tail flicked.

"This is amazing, I would love to know all the things that you could turn into. I could ask your siblings, but I am a little worried that they're going to throw more food or drink into my face again, and I want to hear it from you,"

Jaskier shifted a little in place.

"I think this is the most I have probably said to you in one go. You are probably wondering if I have been cursed,"

Jaskier made a noise that Geralt was fairly sure was a laugh in this form before he curled up tighter.

"It's not just the mountain," Geralt said softly and an ear flicked again along with the tail. "It is everything else. I know it seems like I have taken you for granted, but that isn't true,"

He smiled when the cat turned and Jaskier's cornflower blue eyes glowered at him, his lip curling as he growled at him absolutely adorably in his current form, though the smile did seem to throw him a little.

"No really, I didn't take you for granted, I just didn't know what to do with you," Geralt snorted leaning back against the wall.

Jaskier stared at him for a second before he flicked his ear and lay back down facing Geralt this time, snorting in a way that Geralt could translate as 'carry on' even without words. Hope filling his chest he licked his lips realising that this was his chance. Probably his only chance. He could see the hurt and the pain in Jaskier's feline face, as well as the anger.

"No one has ever treated me the way that you have. No one. I vaguely remember my mother, we had a hard life, but she was gentle and loving, until the moment she dumped me on the road leading to Kaer Morhen until Vesemir found me. Vesemir cares, I know he does, he loves me, and Eskel and Lambert as much as a father ever has or will, but well...I learned my emotional capacity from him so…" Geralt spread his hands out, and was treated to the laughing noise again. "You...you treat me gently, with care, you….you worry about me washing and washing my hair and combing it so that it doesn't tangle and I don't have gross things growing in it. You get angry for me when people insult me. You got rid of your favourite oils when you realised that they irritated my nose. You treat me...like I am just someone else, and...Jaskier I have no fucking clue what to do with that!"

Geralt dropped his head as the words that he had held onto for twenty years spilled from his chest, burning on the way out but feeling cathartic as well.

"Part of me did it because I had no clue what to say, or do, or how to react, and the other part of me didn't want to get used to it, because I thought you were human, I thought that I would have to say goodbye to you sooner rather than later. And...you scare me Jaskier, I was, am, terrified of how cold and grey the world is going to become again if I don't have you in my life. I didn't want to get used to it, to have to go back to a world without you, but knowing how it felt to have you in my life. Before you, I can't remember the last time I smiled, the last time my life was anything but the path, winter in Kaer Morhen trying to repair the Keep, the path, rinse, repeat. And then you burst into my life with bread in your pants, and suddenly my life was full and bright and different and…" Geralt felt drained out as he drew off, scowling at his hands as he couldn't get out what he wanted to.

"You're impossible you know that," Jaskier sighed and Geralt's head snapped up to see a human Jaskier sitting in front of him. And he was…

"Naked! You're naked!" Geralt coughed.

"Of course I am, I was in animal form, did you see any clothes on the cat?" Jaskier snorted.

"I'm sorry," Geralt said seriously looking into Jaskier's eyes.

"Impossible," Jaskier scowled. "I am still angry at you! And hurt!"

"And I deserve it," Geralt nodded.

"Stop that!" Jaskier huffed.

"Stop what?"

"Looking so miserable and kicked in, and ready to take whatever I throw at you," Jaskier sighed.

"You should eat," Geralt nudged the plate that Jaskier had ignored since his mother had brought it in towards him, and stripped off his shirt and held it out to Jaskier.

"Stop fussing,"

"Fussing is the only way that I have been able to show I care," Geralt sighed. "The only way that I have allowed myself to show I care,"

"And now that you know I am a shifter and a little more long lived, suddenly everything has changed?" Jaskier snorted as he tugged the shirt on and started picking at the food.

"Yes and no, everything has changed and nothing has changed,"

"You're speaking in riddles," Jaskier frowned.

"And you aren't asking the questions that you actually want to ask," Geralt shrugged.

"Fine, the way you are talking is more like…"

"Romantic feelings for you," Geralt nodded.

"And Yennifer?" Jaskier huffed turning his head away.

"What I thought that I should want, what was safe to want, what would distract me from what I really wanted and was sure would hurt me if I allowed myself to want and have, and what I knew would hurt me because I wanted it anyway," Geralt rambled, praying that Jaskier would be able to translate through his confused words.

"You bound her to you with the wish,"

"As normal a Djinn's wish twisted and changed it into something else. I felt sorry for Yennifer. I saw myself in her, a long, lonely life without love in it, and wish for nothing more than to have something you can call your own, to have someone to love. Yennifer wants a baby, I wanted you. Something that we both thought that the love was within our reach and yet were so far. I wanted to give her hope, to give her someone steady in her life, and I made the wish. The Djinn twisted it and made it...what it was. I have been looking at how to undo it,"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, but not in love with her,"

Jaskier stood and made his way to the window, his legs a little shaky as they transferred from being used to being human again, Geralt thought that he had spent a lot of time in animal form since they had parted.

"I never meant to hurt you, never. And yet I could not seem to stop myself from doing so, repeatedly, in trying to avoid hurting myself," Geralt couldn't take his eyes off of Jaskier's form as he stood at the window, Geralt's black shirt laying at the tops of his thighs.

"But you did," Jaskier said softly, and Geralt lowered his head to stare at the floor. "And yet, I still love you,"

"Jaskier…" Geralt looked up and met his cornflower blue eyes, looking at him with hope, hurt, love, sorrow, anger, and frustration all mixed into one.

"One more chance Geralt, one more, but it has to be different this time, it has to be, because it can't be the same and…" Jaskier yelped when arms wrapped tightly around him.

"It will I swear!" Geralt breathed into his neck. Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt and hugged him back, burying his face into Geralt's strong chest and allowing himself the comfort before he firmly pushed Geralt back. "Jaskier?"

"I forgive you for what happened on that mountain, but I can't just forget Geralt. You hurt me, badly, that doesn't just go away because you have apologised. The way you treated me, watching you go chasing after Yennifer...that hurt is still there, things won't just go right back,"

"I understand Jaskier, I do, I never...I didn't think that you would forgive me, never mind giving me a chance, I don't deserve it, as long as you need," The Witcher promised.

"Oh Geralt, you do deserve it," Jaskier sighed cupping his face. "Come on,"

"Where are we going?" Geralt asked curiously as he was toed across the room.

"We're going up to my bedroom,"

"Jaskier?" Geralt frowned.

"Yes?"

"Why are you talking so loudly?" The Witcher asked confused.

"So my siblings have time to scarper before we open the door," Jaskier sighed before snapping open the door, sending five mice squeaking away in a mad scramble.

"Right…" Geralt was blushing Jaskier was fairly sure of it, the stoic Witcher having been caught spilling out his emotions was something that he was not used to doing. Conversations of an emotional and open sort always took place when they were camped out deep into the wilderness with no risk of anyone overhearing them.

Jaskier led his Witcher through the house and up into his bedroom, once again Geralt looked around curiously, allowing Jaskier to tow him around as he took in with interest the place where Jaskier had grown up.

"This house is beautiful, you grew up here?" Geralt asked as he was led into Jaskier's bedroom.

"Yes, mother and father are the Viscount and Viscountess of the area, they have been for the last 150 years. They shake up their appearances every now and then,"

"But...the people around here?" Geralt blinked turning to watch Jaskier stripping blankets from the bed.

"They know, they keep our secret. A lot of them are beings of different kinds that just want somewhere safe that they can stay, and the humans have grown up around beings, or have been connected to them in some way or the other. Mother and Father look after them, and they keep our secret,"

"How...how old are you?" Geralt asked, the thought suddenly hitting him.

"250," Jaskier said casually dropping the bundle of blankets onto the floor.

"T...T….T…." Geralt stammered blinking at him until Jaskier burst out laughing.

"Oh I couldn't resist! I am sorry Geralt. I am 50," Jaskier said between laughter.

"I thought I had been treating you like a child when you're older than me!" Geralt spluttered. "Although I still treated you like a child when we first met when you were…"

"30," Jaskier nodded. "To be fair I was still pretty much a child. It really was not long after I had started travelling around,"

"Why did you leave?" Geralt asked as Jaskier captured his hand and tugged him over to the bed.

"My siblings are happy here, and they always have been. My feet have always been twitchy, I hate being cooped up and staying in one place for too long. I wanted to get out and see the world, I wanted to travel and see different places, meet different people. I wanted to share my music and play for different people, see different things to write about. Oxenfurt was exciting and different, and my family supported me exploring that, and then when I decided I was going to travel they understood," Jaskier rambled as he wandered around the room, Geralt sitting on the bed watching him, just allowing his chatter, his voice to wash over him after too long of silence without it.

"Jaskier?" Geralt frowned when his Bard started pushing at him so that he was laying on the bed. "I am not complaining but you said…"

"That still stands, it has not changed between the drawing-room and here. However, I have missed you, and missed getting to sleep beside you. And I know how much you love cats," Jaskier shrugged.

Geralt looked at him, blinking before it hit him what Jaskier meant, excitement and eagerness swelling in him.

"You mean…" He watched as Jaskier stripped off his top, but before he could get really excited Jaskier melted away out of Geralt's view, and then a tawney cat hopped up onto the bed. It stalked over the mattress before hopping up onto Geralt's chest and started kneading at it, a purr erupting from his chest.

Geralt reached out, carefully stroking a finger down Jaskier's back as he had been desperate to do downstairs but hadn't dared to for fear of losing a finger. Jaskier lay down on his chest, stretching out, and purring louder as Geralt became more confident in stroking him.

* * *

Eskel snorted in amusement as he watched Geralt walking into the dinning room with Kamil who was looking a little put out, but he was ignoring him as he stared down happily at the Jack Russel dog in his arms, its tail waggling nineteen to the dozen as Geralt stroked it happily. The look of joy on his brother's face, frankly adorable.

Though he did feel a little jealous.

He started when a ferret jumped into his lap and chattered away happily at him, nudging at his hand until he cautiously started stroking it, excitement and awe going through him at the feeling of the soft fur under his hand.

"Wonderful, Karina is adopting her own Witcher," Blazej shook his head from the head of the table watching Jaskier and Karina being fussed over by awed Witchers.

"So….you have another brother right?" Antoni grinned at Geralt who spluttered while Jaskier made a chuffing noise from his lap as he stole the bacon from his plate.


	5. Home

Chapter Five

"G...Geralt?" Jaskier managed to say between his laughter. "Are you ok under there?" He finally managed to get out.

"'M finb," Geralt managed to wave a hand.

"Tymon…" Jaskier tried to scold, but he could not stop laughing at the sight of his brother in his dire wolf form sitting on top of Geralt of whom Jaskier could only make out a pair of legs and arms sticking out from under the large bulk of his brother.

"Tymon really!" Magda said with a long-suffering tone. "Get off of Geralt right now!"

"But he likes patting animals!" Tymon smirked as he transformed back and wandered off, as normal completely uncaring about the fact that he was completely naked. It was something that all the Pankratz siblings had in common, and really made sense about how free and comfortable Jaskier had always been wandering around nude.

He had been mildly scandalised when Jaskier had wandered around their camp completely nude within a few days of knowing each other, having come up from washing himself and his clothes in the river. It had been something that he had become used to, but it seemed that it was a shifter thing.

"Stop taking advantage of the fact that he is a cinnamon bun, boy!" Blazej shouted as he walked past the door.

"A...what?" Geralt blinked.

"It means that you're a big softy," Jaskier smiled softly as he leant down to help Geralt to his feet, his Witcher looking more than a little ruffled. "And stop taking advantage of the fact that Geralt wants to pat animals and can't!" Jaskier glowered at his brother.

"I..."

"Julien is right, Geralt has apologised and is prooving that he is going to be different, and you should take advantage of the fact that because of what was done to him animals are scared of him but he wants to, that is cruel!" Magda scolded.

"I'll chew your ankles off if you don't lay off him," Jaskier scowled wrapping is arms around Geralt's arm.

"Alright alright," Tymon huffed amused flicking his brother's ear. "We will leave your Witcher alone, besides, he is alright I suppose,"

"Welcome to the family," Magda chuckled patting Geralt's free arm considering her youngest was still clinging to the other and glaring like a kitten.

"How long was he sitting on you?" Jaskier sighed brushing Geralt down.

"An hour I think," Geralt shrugged. "I deserve it,"

"Geralt," Jaskier sighed with a slight frown.

"I do...and he was soft and warm,"

"I...would you…"

"We will leave you to it lovely," Magda smiled sweetly before snagging her other son by the ear and dragged him out.

"That is favouritism! Julien always gets lovely, and I get dragged around by my ear!"

"Because you are a troublemaker who squashes our guests when they are trying hard to make things right and look at your brother like he hung the moon!"

Jaskier coughed and blushed at those parting words before the door slammed shut, but when he looked up at Geralt, his Witcher was indeed looking at him like that.

Something seemed to have changed between them, something had snapped and shifted. They had been in a rut, they had been stuck as they were until the mountain. As heartbreaking and horrid, as gut wrenching as the moment on the mountain had been, some good had come of it, some good had come from that sorrow for the two of them. It had given them the shove that they needed.

Geralt had realised what it would be like to not have Jaskier in his life. He had realised how lucky he was to have him in his life. And he realised that he needed to change, he needed to change how he treated him, he needed to stop trying to run from his emotions, from the feelings that terrified him, because he had been confronted with how much it would hurt him to lose what he had never had anyway.

Jaskier had realised that he could not keep up the status quo, he could not allow things to carry on as they had been, he could not just keep being hurt and not talking to Geralt about it, he could not allow Geralt, as emotionally confused as he was, to just walk over him.

He loved Geralt, and he understood that after everything that he had been through in his long life, after having drilled into his head that he didn't feel emotions, the self-hatred he had for himself and surety that he had had for years that he was unlovable and that no one could care for him, he understood that Geralt struggled with emotions and expressing himself, it was one of the reason that he loved Geralt when it did not make him want to strangle him. Things just needed to be more balanced.

"What were you going to say?" Geralt asked tilting his head in the way that Jaskier loved.

"Would you be ready to get back onto the road soon?" Jaskier asked playing with the front of Geralt's shirt.

"Together?" Geralt asked quickly, a panic going through his chest.

"Yes together," Jaskier smiled sliding his fingers into Geralt's beautiful white hair.

The Witcher huffed out an amused noise as Jaskier got distracted working a tangle out of his hair, that soft look still on his face. His white hair singled him out as a freak even amongst other Witchers, and yet Jaskier had always looked at it like it was something beautiful, he took care of it and touched it gently and carefully, tutting and fussing over it when Geralt had let it get a mess again.

"I used to let my hair get into messes because I knew you would fuss over it," Geralt found himself blurting out.

"Such a freaking cinnamon bun," Truda laughed walking past the door.

"I love you," Jaskier beamed at him taking away any embarrassment he was feeling.

"I...you...me...as….well….I do…." Geralt stammered before grimacing at how bad it was. But when he opened his eyes Jaskier was beaming at him as though he had just given him the best and most heartfelt confession.

"Adorable," Jaskier beamed, laughing at the grumbling that his Witcher let out. "Geralt?"

"Yes?" Geralt sighed.

"Can you kiss me now please?" Jaskier said softly.

And Geralt didn't need any more prompting to pull Jaskier into his arms, pulling him against his chest and slotting their mouths together, hungrily devouring his Bard in a way he had been desperate to do for twenty years.

And he knew that for another eighty years if they were lucky enough to live that long he would never get bored of this. The feeling of Jaskier's arms wrapped around his shoulders, his tongue battling with his own. The noises! The noises that he let out into Geralt's mouth of pleasure and happiness and the scent of sweet honey, vanilla and cinnamon filled the air around them.

"Oh, Melitele! He had better have said yes to you two travelling again! You're sticking up the house!"

"Oh come on!"

"Seriously!"

"You two stink!"

"Gross!"

"You two no sex in the drawing-room!"

"Ugh!"

"Eskel!" Geralt spluttered in betrayal and his brother joined in the shouts coming throughout the house as he held onto Jaskier keeping him upright as he cackled happily at the squawks and complaints coming throughout the house.

* * *

"What?" Jaskier blinked as he looked up from his pack making sure that he had everything and took in Geralt standing there with Roach...and another horse.

"Do you like her?" His Witcher asked nervously.

"She is...for me?" Jaskier blinked.

"Took a few jobs in the town, her name is Lilly," Geralt shuffled in place as Jaskier blinked, and then blinked again.

"Hang on!" Jaskier shoved his things into Geralt's arms and turned on his heel dashing back into the house.

Uncertain as to whether or not he had done something wrong, he turned and carefully placed Jaskier's belongings onto Lilly, and then shuffled in place while Jaskier's siblings stared at him.

"Got them!" Jaskier panted jogging out the door holding up a bag of apples and sugar cubes. "I only had enough for Roach to make it to the next village,"

"I knew you were bribing her," Geralt snorted as Roach stamped her hoof excitedly next to him at the sight of the treats.

"Pft of course I did, she's the way into your heart!" Jaskier huffed digging out two apples and holding them out to the two horses.

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay for a little longer, you're both still looking so thin," Blazej fretted. Jaskier blinked at his father before turning and looking his Witcher up and down.

"Seriously?"

"He has a big appetite and there is so little food out there,"

"Dad, come on, they want to have sex, let them go," Kamil snickered.

"Kamil!" Jaskier went to lunge at his brother but found a Witcher's strong arm around his waist. He passed his Bard over to Magda who wrapped her son in a tight hug.

"Make sure you come back around soon," Blazej said firmly to Geralt clapping him on the back.

"Oh, yes, we will," Geralt nodded.

"You're welcome here any time. You make him happy, boy, make sure that you keep him smiling," The threat was clear in amongst the pleasant words.

"I will," Geralt nodded quickly as he watched Jaskier making his way around his siblings before throwing himself onto a stunned Eskel who patted him awkwardly, but happily on the back.

"Ready?" Geralt smiled a little as they climbed onto their horses.

"Ready," Jaskier beamed at him.

"Oi Witcher!" Antoni shouted making Geralt snap to attention turning to Jaskier's oldest sibling.

"Yes?"

"Look after yourself!" He called, the others nodding.

"See you soon!" The calls and shouts followed them as they made their way down the grounds of the house and back onto the Path, into the world.

Geralt sighed contentedly as they trotted along, Jaskier's fingers already dancing over his lute as words and rhymes jumped into his head, muttering to himself about stanzas and couplets.

"What?" Jaskier asked, seeing the expression on Geralt's face.

"Nothing," Geralt faced forward before gritting his teeth and looking back to his Bard who was just sitting watching him patiently. "I am happy,"

"Me too," Jaskier beamed, leading Lilly a little closer to Geralt and Roach so that their knees brushed, reaching out to rest his hand on Geralt's leather-clad thigh.

Geralt hummed to himself as Jaskier went back to the line that was annoying him.

"Geralt?" Jaskier said in that tone that meant he was going to be asking The Witcher's advise on his lyrics or tune, and normally he would pretend to ignore him and just grunt his opinions, but this was different, he was different, and he would not pretend anymore or hide himself behind the rough, hard facade.

"Yes?" He turned to see Jaskier scowling annoyed as he played the same tune over and over.

"Do you think rhyming purple-eyed witch and bitch is a little on the nose?" Jaskier sighed and Geralt started spluttering enough that Jaskier glanced at him concerned, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously as Geralt thumped his own chest.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

"What...the…" Lambert and Coen stared wide-eyed as three wolves, a cat, a fox, and a husky dog raced past them running down the stairs and into the great hall. They hurried after them to find Geralt and Eskel buried under the animals, one of which was now a dire wolf instead of a smaller wolf and seemed to be trying to sit on Geralt while the fox nipped at it's legs to stop it.

A man and woman were sitting calmly to the side at the table in front of the fireplace laughing at the antics going on.

And Vesemir was standing to the side with a mild look of constipation and confusion on his face as he watched what was happening.

"Are...we under attack?" Lambert asked baffled.

"No!" Geralt and Eskel said firmly emerging from the pile of animals.

"They are your brothers...guests for the winter," Vesemir said slowly, still staring at the gathering.

"Guests? We are bringing guests now?" Lambert frowned.

"Jaskier!" Geralt shouted just before a panting fox parked itself on Lambert's foot and looked up at him pointedly.

"Erm…"

"He wants you to pat him," Geralt sighed. The fox yipped as though agreeing.

"What is it?" Lambert stared down at the fox.

"HE is a shifter, and my partner," Geralt scowled standing and flexing in a way that meant he was about to start throwing punches at Lambert.

"The whole family are shifters, this is Magda and Blazej Pankratz the Viscount and Viscountess of Lettenhove. And these are their children, Antoni, Karina, Tymon, Truda, Kamil and that is Jaskier Geralt's Bard," Eskel introduced.

"Geralt's Bard is a shifter?" Coen asked a little confused crouching down in front of the fox who yipped again.

"Yes, he is, and will you bloody pat him before he just throws himself all over you," Geralt sighed as he watched his lover dancing around in front of the two Witchers.

"Oh, we...can I...I…" Coen paused with his hand reached out but before he could pull back Jaskier dodged forward and pressed himself into the hand, yipping excitedly at having another Witcher to fuss over him. "Oh," he gasped and started stroking the fox properly.

Lambert watched with narrowed eyes until he was startled by the husky plonking himself down onto his foot in the same way that Jaskier had, looking up at him with amazing cornflower blue eyes.

When Lambert just stared down at him the husky huffed and started pressing against his legs.

"They're determined to give us an allowance of patting as many types of animals as possible. Quite determined," Vesemir spoke and when his newly arrived pups looked up he had a monkey perched on his shoulder poking curiously at his medallion.

"That want to make up for the time that we have missed out on being able to pet things," Eskel nodded.

"Hey!" Coen protested when Geralt scooped his fox out from him.

"Kamil!" Geralt waved to the nearest wolf even as his fox yipped at him in what was clearly annoyance.

The wolf went to stand only to be shoved out the way by another wolf who quickly sat down in front of Coen wagging her tail.

"That is Truda," Eskel introduced as he walked over with a regal looking cat in his arms. "This is Karina," He added nodding to the cat who mewed happily.

"Hey!" Lambert protested.

"This is Antoni," Geralt nodded to the Husky who was tugging at the bottom of Lambert's cloak between his teeth now.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Lambert exclaimed.

* * *

"Geralt!" Lambert's bellow had Jaskier and Geralt sitting up in bed blinking around seconds before the door slammed open to their bedroom, and a ruffled looking Witcher stood there panting.

"What is it?" Geralt frowned tugging the blankets higher over Jaskier so that he was covered from view.

"What is it is that his brother was sleeping on the bottom of my bed! Did you not give him a room of his own?!"

"He has a room of his own," Jaskier snickered. "He has always liked sharing with someone,"

"Why me?!" Lambert spluttered just as Antoni pattered down the hallway and plonked himself down at Lambert's feet, scowling as best as he could at the Witcher.

"Because he wants into your pants," Jaskier huffed flopping back down and wiggling forward so that he could press against Geralt's side.

"Wha…" Lambert looked down at the husky who shrugged before suddenly a man was standing in front of him.

"It's true," The man who was undoubtedly the brother of the man in Geralt's bed grinned winningly at him.

"Naked! You're naked!" Lambert squeaked covering his eyes.

"They do that a lot, I have seen way more of my future in-laws than I really want to have seen, including Magda and Blazej," Geralt snorted flopping down covering his eyes with his arm.

"Future in-laws?!" Jaskier squeaked sitting up and staring down at Geralt. Even the very naked brother had taken his eyes off of Lambert to stare at him wide-eyed.

"Well of course, what did you think that I meant when I said that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you?" Geralt snorted lifting his arm.

"Awww!" Antoni cooed leaning into Lambert who squeaked and lifted his arm so his arm was not too close to...certain parts...of the man, whom he was aware was still very very naked.

"Well, yes, but you didn't say anything about marriage!" Jaskier shoved at Geralt's shoulders.

"You like all that type of stuff, I thought you would enjoy planning a wedding, and wouldn't mind you wearing my ring so people will stop finally flirting and touching you," Geralt huffed.

"So romantic Geralt!" Jaskier snorted.

"And because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you," Geralt chuckled.

"We're inviting Yennifer and Triss first! I need to plan this! We need a theme and a colour scheme, and you will not be wearing black, I swear!" Jaskier bounced from the bed and started grabbing his notebook and quills while Geralt followed behind him wrapping the blanket around his waist to cover him.

"I take it that is a yes?" Geralt hummed.

"Of course it is!" Jaskier waved him off, already scribbling in his notebook.

"Well, we should leave them to it," Antoni hummed in Lambert's ear making the Witcher jump.

"We?!"

"Your bed is very comfortable," Antoni nodded shoving the Witcher back into the hallway.

"Don't scare him Antoni!" Jaskier shouted absently.

"I might not be interested!" Lambert protested.

"I can smell your arousal Witcher," Antoni laughed.

"Smell...you can smell my arousal?" Geralt lifted his head from where he had rested it against Jaskier's shoulder.

"Yes, how do you think I always know when you're horny?" Jaskier laughed just before there was a squawk and a door slamming from a little further down the hallway.

"I just thought you were always horny?" Geralt asked rather than stated.

"Well, yes I am, especially when you're walking around in all...you," Jaskier shrugged.

"But…"

"Shhh planning the wedding," Jaskier waved him off.

"At least plan it from bed," Geralt sighed towing his bard back to the bed and got comfy with him settled into his lap, Jaskier already scribbling away.

"I love you by the way, and want to spend the rest of our lives together, in any way and every way," Jaskier hummed while still scribbling away in his notebook.

Geralt opened one eye from where he had been relaxing against the wall and listening to the scratching of Jaskier's quill. "I love you too, for the rest of our lives. Always," Geralt kissed his shoulder. "Jaskier…"

"Hmmm?" Jaskier hummed.

"Why did you hide it from me?"

"Geralt?" Jaskier asked with a strange tone of voice, his hand stilling in writing as he stilled in Geralt's arms.

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, right?" Jaskier said softly.

"Yes I...were you scared of me? That I would hurt you?" Geralt said with growing dread in his chest. Jaskier turned and cupped his face gently, making the dread sink even heavier like a stone in his stomach. "Oh Melitele, you did!"

"Geralt, I love you but you're an idiot sometimes," Jaskier sighed fondly.

"Wha…"

"Geralt I did all but tell you, I thought you already knew, I talked about it all the time, smells, sounds, what did you think I meant when I said that there would be nothing better than to run through that tulip field on all four legs?!"

"I thought you were being...poetic...thinking about what it would...I'm an idiot," Geralt sighed dropping his head.

"Yes you are," Jaskier laughed merrily. "But you're my idiot," He smiled lovingly at his Witcher.

"I'm lucky you do," Geralt sighed kissing Jaskier's shoulder.

"As lucky as I am that you love me," Jaskier combed his fingers through Geralt's hair.

"So, Antoni didn't waste any time in...holy...oh no!" Karina groaned covering her eyes.

"What is it?" Eskel wrapped his arms around Karina's waist looking in and yelping when he also saw what had disturbed his lover. "Jaskier! I have seen your arse way too many times!"

"Well you two did barge into our bedroom," Jaskier huffed as Geralt covered him up again.

"Honestly, children. Come on breakfast time," Magda urged the two standing in the door on.

"You know I am 102 years old right?" Eskel huffed.

"And I am 115?!" Karina added.

"Doesn't change the fact you're nothing but bairns in our eyes," Blazej said cheerfully walking past them.

"Think that we will be able to do this most winters?" Geralt hummed.

"Have all the family together?" Jaskier grinned happily.

"Yes...our family," Geralt smiled softly at the word.

"Just one last thing to do to complete it, my love,"

"Jaskier," Geralt said warningly.

"Geralt, this summer, we're going to Cintra, whether you like it or not, or I will go myself," Jaskier tilted his chin up.

"Jaskier,"

"Geralt,"

"Must you be so stubborn?" Geralt huffed.

"I have to match you my lovely Witcher. We don't have to go alone. My family are respected, that will get us into the castle and stop Calanthe from doing anything stupid. Geralt, if you ignore Destiny, she punishes it for you, and I don't want to see anything happen to you or to Ciri,"

"Ciri?" Geralt blinked.

"You didn't think I would leave your child of surprise all alone while you're being pigheaded, this is the first winter I haven't spent with her," Jaskier cupped his cheek.

"So, you're...you…"

"Love her yes," Jaskier chuckled.

"I'm not going to give in every time," Geralt sighed.

"Yes, you are,"

"I am not,"

"You really are,"

"I…" Geralt huffed out amused when Jaskier sealed their lips together, kissing him until he forgot what they had been arguing about. "Cheater,"

"I know," Jaskier scattered kisses over Geralt's face. "So, Ciri, wedding, and then the rest of our lives,"

"Happily ever after?" Geralt arched his eyebrow.

"With our lives?!" Jaskier snorted. "Not likely! More like...a happy beginning,"

Geralt looked at his love, all bright happiness, eagerness, and joy. He could not help but lean forward to kiss him again, even as another of Jaskier's siblings hammered on the door shouting about breakfast, and the sounds emanating from Lambert's room, could not distract them from each other.


End file.
